The objectives of MBRS program at Selma University are, a) to train and motivate undergraduate students who are capable of pursuing their education and career in biomedical sciences, b) to enhance research capability of faculty members of Selma University in biomedical sciences, c) to provide students and faculty with research enrichment activities to develop their biomedical research potential, and d) to attract minority students and faculty into biomedical research. Selma University proposes three research sub-projects and one sub-project related to research enrichment activities. The proposed research activities will train 8 students each year in research related to heavy metal toxicity, phosphoinositide metabolism, intracellular calcium homeostasis, biocomputation, data management, biodegradation of acetonitrile, and relaxation time study of molecular motion in polycrystalline amino acids. The research enrichment activities include seminars, lectures, workshops, summer off-campus research experiences to one faculty and one student, on-campus summer research experience to one advanced freshman student. The program will provide students to a very valuable research experience which will prepare them to meet the demands of graduate studies or careers in biomedical research. Four Selma University faculty will have the opportunity to be involved in research. The expected success of Selma University's MBRS program will be a 'step- forward' in achieving the National MBRS mission of preparing competitive biomedical research scientists who are also ethnic minorities.